The present invention relates to a repair structure, and more particularly to a repair structure for repairing data lines and scan lines comprised in a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display.
Recently, the development of liquid crystal display (LCD) is remarkable. The working principle of the liquid crystal display is based on the phenomenon that the alignment condition of liquid crystal molecules is changed by applying an electric field to change the path of light passing through the liquid crystal molecules and the display effect of changing in light and shade is further achieved.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the layout of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display. A thin film transistor structure 10 is controlled by the scan line voltage of a gate conducting structure 11 for switching the statuses of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d. When the thin film transistor structure 10 is in the status of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, the data line voltage of a data conducting structure 12 is applied to electrodes 14 at sides of liquid crystals for changing the alignment condition of the liquid crystals and further controlling the light transmittance of the liquid crystals. Thus, the emission intensity from a light source at the back of the liquid crystal display will be changed while the light reaches the eyes of a user for achieving the display effect of changing in light and shade. In addition, a black matrix 15 is formed simultaneously with the gate conducting structure 11 for sheltering the liquid crystals from the light which is transmitted from the control region. A storage capacitance 13 is used for reinforcing the device characteristics.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display is formed by fabricating the foresaid components on a display. However, the data conducting structure might be broken due to the failure in fabricating the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display by mistakes.
In order to overcome the foresaid drawback, the present invention provides a repair structure for repairing data lines and scan lines comprised in a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a repair structure for repairing data lines and scan lines comprised in a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD).
In accordance with the present invention, the repair structure includes a first conducting repair structure, an insulating layer, and a second conducting repair structure.
The first conducting repair structure is formed simultaneously with a gate conducting structure of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display.
The insulating layer is formed on the first conducting repair structure.
The second conducting repair structure is formed on the insulating layer simultaneously with a data conducting structure of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display and connected with the data conducting structure.
Furthermore, a plurality of overlap regions having the insulating layer between the fist conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure are formed.
In addition, when the data conducting structure positioned in the overlap regions is broken, the insulating layer in the overlap regions is destroyed to make electric connection between the first conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure.
Preferably, each of the first conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure is made of a material selected from a group consisting of chromium, tantalum, titanium, molybdenum, aluminum, copper and the combination thereof.
In addition, the insulating layer could be a gate insulating layer of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display, and made of a material selected from a group consisting of silicon oxide, silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, and the combination thereof.
Preferably, the insulating layer in the overlap regions is destroyed by a laser to make the electric connection between the first conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure.
Moreover, the first conducting repair structure is used as a black matrix to shelter liquid crystals from light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating a repair structure for repairing data lines and scan lines comprised in a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD).
In accordance with the present invention, the method includes steps of forming a first conducting repair structure simultaneously with a gate conducting structure of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display, forming an insulating layer on the first conducting repair structure, and forming a second conducting repair structure on the insulation layer simultaneously with a data conducting structure of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display and connecting with the data conducting structure.
Furthermore, a plurality of overlap regions having the insulating layer between the first conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure are formed.
In addition, when the data conducting structure positioned in the overlap regions is broken, the insulating layer in the overlap regions is destroyed to make electric connection between the first conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure.
Preferably, each of the first conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure is made of a material selected from a group consisting of chromium, tungsten molybdate, tantalum, titanium, molybdenum, aluminum, copper, and the combination thereof.
In addition, the insulating layer could be a gate insulating layer of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display, and made of a material selected from a group consisting of silicon oxide, silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, and the combination thereof.
Preferably, the insulating layer in the overlap regions is destroyed by a laser to make the electric connection between the first conducting repair structure and the second conducting repair structure.
Moreover, the first conducting repair structure is used as a black matrix to shelter liquid crystals from light.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: